We Can't Stop Loving Like This
by Wallflower1323
Summary: This is part 2 of this series! Part 1 is titled "We've Got To Stop Meeting Like this." Clarke and Lexa figure out their future together. (Vague I know... but I don't want to give everything away!)
1. Life

Clarke felt the right side of the bed stir and shift next to her, but before she could open her eyes, she was being licked awake by none other than her girlfriend's bubbly dog, Commander. Before the school year started up again, she had moved into Lexa's apartment. Not only did she gain her girlfriend as a roommate, she gained 100 pound Rottweiler as a roommate as well.

She giggled as she tried to shove to over-powering dog off of her. "Commander no! Stop it!" She yelled between chuckles as she tried, and failed, to get the burly dog off of her. A sharp whistle came from the doorway, and the dog halted his kisses upon Clarke's face, and turned his head towards the door.

"Down." Lexa commanded and snapped her fingers towards the floor. The dog obeyed and sat beside the bed looking up at his master. For as crazy as that dog was, he sure as hell was an exceedingly trained pooch. "Good boy." Lexa said as she strode over to her dog. She cooed and praised him, all while peppering kisses atop his head.

"If Commander gets that much love for listening, what will I get?" Clarke smirked as she propped her head up in her hand.

"Well since it'd be a miracle if you actually listened to me..." Lexa crawled across the bed and straddled her girlfriend. She leaned down and ghosted her lips over Clarke's, "I'd probably give you... _some_ sort of treat." Clarke leaned up and claimed her girlfriend's lips. She pulled away slightly and looked into her girlfriends beautiful, bright, and captivating green eyes. The same green orbs that captured her from the beginning.

"What kind of treat?" She asked seductively as she trailed her fingers up and down Lexa's sides, their lips still close together.

"Mhhmm..." Lexa mimicked Clarke's tone, "Cupcakes." Clarke's face dropped. "With lots of sprinkles." She smacked Lexa's shoulder and the brunette just cackled with laughter.

"You're an ass." Clarke was fighting a laugh and Lexa could see that.

"Yes but I'm _your_ ass." Lexa smiled widely and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend once more. "C'mon get up. We have to be at Anya's and Gus's in two hours." She rolled off her girlfriend and almost stepped on Commander as she got off the bed. Lexa squealed and knelt down on the floor.

"I'm so sorry babyyy!" She spoke sweetly, "Are you okay?" She questioned as if she expected the dog to answer. She peppered his face with kisses once more and all Clarke could do was stare in awe and mock annoyance.

"So far that dog has gotten more love this morning than I have."

"Suck it up buttercup." Lexa shot her a wink before turning and leaving the room. Clarke heaved a heavy sigh and slammed back into the mattress. "Two hours babe!" Lexa shouted back. Clarke just smiled to herself. She could never quite get used to living with the love of her life.

* * *

The house was a little hectic when Lexa and Clarke got there. It was Aden's birthday, so Anya was having the family over for a barbecue. Upon entering they were greeted by Big Gustus and Lexa's cousin Otan.

"And the champion has returned!" Otan rejoiced as they walked through the threshold. Lexa just smiled lightly and shook her head.

The Polis University Grounders were able to make it to the championship game with their captain out with an injury. Lexa healed just in time and was able to help her team win the first championship for women's basketball in school history, all with an undefeated record. After her performance last year, Lexa was a shoo-in for the draft after her season.

"Are we gonna see a two-peat this year?" Otan asked as he greeted his cousin with a hug.

"Don't speak too soon Otan, but that is the goal."

"Nice to see you again, Clarke." Otan added with a wide smile which Clarke returned.

"Lexa!" The now 10 year old Aden came barreling towards the door and lunged himself at his sister.

"Happy birthday bud!" Lexa said as she hugged the boy that was now clinging to her neck.

"Hi Clarke!" Aden greeted from over Lexa's shoulder.

"Hey Aden, Happy Birthday." Clarke smiled and ruffled the boy's dirty blonde hair. Lexa set her brother down and the couple walked off the say hello to the rest of the party. They found Anya and Gus and were given hugs by both of them, Gustus almost crushing Clarke. They told the married couple that if they needed any help to let them know, and the two continued their way through the house.

Out in the backyard they found Luna and Derrick, along with Indra and a guy Clarke remembered as Titus. His relation to Lexa was what she couldn't remember. They were welcomed with happy hellos by the four, and quickly struck up a conversation, but naturally, Lexa's family was curious about her future.

"So you'll be picked in the top 5?" Luna asked.

"That's just a projectile, it's not a set number." Lexa informed as she took a swig of her Coors Light.

"It may not be a set number but it's a pretty accurate projectile. What number are they saying you'll be drafted?" Derrick added from his spot at the fold up table.

"Three. But like I said, it's not set in stone." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Stop being modest, Lexa. You're allowed to brag about yourself every once in a while. You've done a lot over the past three years, going on four. You should be happy to tell us you're the third draft pick!"

Lexa just shrugged and took another sip of her beer. From her spot next to her, Clarke put her arm across Lexa's back and started rubbing circles in a calming pattern. Lexa wasn't one to talk about herself, but her family was curious so she knew the girl was doing it for them.

"Any idea where you'll go?" Indra chimed in. Lexa shook her head.

"There's five possibilities though. The LA Sparks have first pick, but I don't think it'll be them. Then there's the Minnesota Lynx, New York Liberty, Chicago Sky, and Seattle Storm."

"Where do you want to go?" Derrick asked.

"Anywhere that picks me." Lexa chuckled.

"Clarke where do you want her to go?"

"Anywhere that makes her happy." Luna awed from her seat and looked at the couple lovingly. Lexa had her hand on Clarke's thigh, while Clarke's arm rested over Lexa's shoulders, her fingers gently tracing the exposed skin.

"So if Seattle picks her and that makes her happy, you'd be fine with her moving out there?" Derrick continued his questions.

"It would be hard to see her go that far, but yes. It would only be for a year. I'd graduate and apply to med school closest to where she's playing." This caught everyone off guard, including Lexa.

"Really? You would do that?" Lexa said, turning her head to fully look at her girlfriend. Clarke smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course I would. Anywhere you are is where I want to be." Lexa smiled brightly and kissed her girlfriends temple.

"I love you." She whispered, her lips still pressed the blonde's head.

"I love you too." Clarke whispered back smiling.

"Food's ready!" Gustus' voice boomed through the back yard. Everyone was quick to their feet in order to get in line for food. It was midafternoon and everyone was starving. Clarke and Lexa stayed in their seats, waiting for the line to die down and allowing everyone else to get their food first.

"You really would go to med school near me? Wherever I go?" Lexa asked, her eyes drooping to her hand on Clarke's thigh. Clarke put her index finger under Lexa's chin and lightly pushed so the girl's eyes could meet her own.

"Yes. Wherever you go." Lexa bit the inside of her cheek, trying to suppress a wide, child-like grin, but she failed. Clarke leaned in and kissed her girlfriend full on the lips. It was short but sweet, and it relayed every sense of emotion one was feeling for the other.

"You know, we're coming up on our one year." Clarke said as she gazed into those magnetic green eyes. Lexa nodded.

"I have some ideas."

"Let me guess..."

"You'll see." Lexa said with a sly smirk before leaning down to capture her girlfriend's lips once more.

* * *

Clarke stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and her hair. She made her way back to her and Lexa's room to start getting ready for their date. She rummaged through her closet for something nice and comfy to wear.

"Awh you showered without me?" Lexa said, leaning against the door frame frowning.

"Sorry babe, you took too long." Clarke smirked as her eyes continued to scan the closet.

"Not my fault Kane kept us late again..." Lexa walked over to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her waist. She moved her hands slowly up Clarke's body.

"Towel stays on." Clarke said as she grabbed Lexa's hands before she could remove the towel.

"Claaarrrkkeee." Lexa whined.

"Go get ready, we need to be there by four."

"Wear the navy dress. It looks better when I take it off your body." Lexa placed a few kisses across the back of Clarke's neck. Clarke shook her head and chuckled.

"Go."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The couple's night was filled with fun adventures they never thought they would have. Lexa made reservations for a salsa class and the couple danced their hearts away. It was a fun time for both girls and neither had stopped smiling the whole time.

After their class they went to dinner at the cute, quaint restaurant that Lexa took Clarke to on their first date. That was a surprise to Clarke, but it was the best surprise. Going to the place where they started was more adorable than anything Clarke could think of.

"You've outdone yourself babe." Clarke said as they left the restaurant.

"I aim to please." Lexa said leaning down to kiss Clarke on the lips. "Let's take a picture."

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and held the phone out in front of them. Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek and the brunette smiled widely. She snapped the picture and posted it to Instagram.

 _LexaAdams_4: Happy one year to my beautiful babe!  
Can't wait for all the rest._

 _TheBetter_Blake: gosh you two are so cute!  
JasJordy: #goals_

Lexa's Instagram notifications were blowing up from friends and fans as the couple continued down the street to the car. Lexa had borrowed Gustus' truck so they could go to the Drive In and have the best view. At the Drive In, Lexa pulled the cover off the bed of the truck to show that it was lined with pillows and blankets, and quite frankly looked comfy enough to sleep in. The couple climbed in and cuddled close together in the bed of the truck.

"I could fall asleep back here. This is fantastic." Clarke said as she rested her head on Lexa's chest.

"How come I'm _always_ the big spoon?" Lexa asked sarcastically.

"Because I like your strong grip when you hold me. It's comforting. Why? Do you want to be the little spoon tonight?"

"Oh no. It is _fine_ really, it's not like I need to be held every once in a while." Lexa was feigning hurt, and Clarke knew she was kidding.

"Fine." Clarke stood in the bed of the truck. "Scoot that booty forward."

"No Clarke, it's _fine_. Really." Lexa still had her playful voice on, but she did as she was told. Clarke slid behind her and put her legs on either side of Lexa's body so the girl was snug between her legs. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and hugged tightly, placing her chin on her shoulder.

"Happy?"

"Very." Lexa turned her head to kiss Clarke on the lips. The couple remained like this for the first movie. Clarke would occasionally place kisses on the back of Lexa's head, or behind her ears. As much as she liked being held by Lexa, she may like holding Lexa more. During the break between the first and second movie, Lexa turned in Clarke's lap to face the girl fully.

"So I was talking to Kane today..."

"Coach Kane or Mayor Kane?"

"Coach Kane obviously." Clarke shrugged and made a face as if saying 'yeah you right.' "Well we were talking about the draft and he said it's either Chicago or New York that has the third draft pick. He thinks it's Chicago." Clarke's heart dropped slightly. Chicago wasn't as far as Seattle, or LA, but it was still far. On the plus side, the city does have high quality and prestigious Medical Schools.

"So you're going to Chicago?" Clarke asked, trying not to show her sorrow. She was happy for Lexa to have this opportunity, but sad because she'd be away from her soulmate for a year. Lexa shrugged.

"It's all up in the air still, but it's a high possibility..." Lexa paused. Clarke's heart lightened slightly. New York. She could do New York. That's only a three and a half hour drive.

"So it's either Chicago, or New York?" She asked and Lexa nodded in confirmation.

"Where would you want me to go?" Lexa asked looking up through her eyelashes at Clarke. The blonde lifted her hand up to cradle Lexa's face. The brunette leaned into the touch and sighed.

"Lex." Clarke guided her head so she was looking fully into those beautiful blue eyes. "It's not what I want. This is going to be your life, I can't make these decisions for you."

"Clarke you're my life. I want your opinions on this. I don't want to make a decision without talking to you first. Plus you have to start applying to Med School this year." Clarke smiled slightly. She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Lexa's lips.

"You want my opinions?"

"Yes." Lexa said matter-o-factly, as if it was obvious. And it really was, how much more blunt could she be?

"Well, New York would be amazing. You'd be close enough to drive to and it's close to home, so when I moved out there I wouldn't be leaving everything behind."

"But?"

"But... Chicago would be amazing also. It'd be hard to be separated for the year, but Chicago has some great medical schools. It'd be the perfect opportunity to set up for my career." Lexa stared at her girlfriend, never breaking eye contact, but also never saying anything.

"Babe, the draft is in a couple of months. Worry about the second championship you're going to win first, then we can worry about the future." Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke sweetly. It was everything for her. To have someone as supportive as Clarke in her life. She truly couldn't express how much this girl meant to her, every time she looked at her, or touched her, or kissed her, she was flooded with so much love for the girl.

With her forehead leaning against Clarke's she took her girlfriends advice and gently whispered, "Okay."


	2. We Are The Champions

Lexa was sweating profusely, and her breathing was labored. She worked her ass off for this moment. All those early morning and late night practices, all those years of non-stop basketball, and her time has come.

The score was 79-78 and Polis was down by one. Mount Weather University just scored a three-point shot to put the Mountain Men up by a single point with seven seconds left in the game. Niylah in bounded the ball to Lexa who stormed up the court at top speed.

Ontari was being double teamed, since she was the leading scorer of the game, so Lexa knew she wasn't an option. She sprinted and saw an opening. With a quick glance to Fox, who was wide open, Lexa dished a pass to where she stood just outside the three point line. The defender was quick to guard Fox which left Lexa wide open to drive to the basket.

"Fox!" She yelled, but Fox was two steps ahead of her and the ball was already sailing towards her. She grabbed it and went in for the layup, but was cut short when a body slammed into her, causing her fall hard onto the floor and miss the shot. The ref blew his whistle, stopping the clock with 2.5 seconds left.

The crowd went crazy as it erupted with cheers. Lexa was going to the free throw line. The crowd screamed as she made her way to the line, and a hush fell over the arena when the ref passed her the ball. She took a deep breath and dribbled the ball a few times as she steadied her eyes on the basket. She brought the ball up and released.

 _Swish._

The crowd went crazy. Lexa Adams just tied the game with 2.5 seconds left, and she still had one shot left. She did the same thing, took a deep breath while she lined her eyes up. She brought the ball up and released.

The ball hit the edge of the rim and bounced off. Nia managed to grab the rebound, but it was too late to do anything. The buzzer sounded as the time ran out.

The game was going into overtime.

Lexa jogged her sweaty body over to the bench to grab some water and attempt to dry her-self off.

"Stay focused ladies, you guys are doing great. Keep up the tempo and _keep crashing the boards_. They've been double teaming Ontari all half so capitalize on that. We have five minutes to win this!" Kane started going into detail about the offensive and defensive plans for the overtime quarter. The buzzer sounded and both teams took the court for the jump ball.

The team set up in their spots, Lexa directly behind Nia who was taking the jump ball. The ref threw the ball up and Nia pounced, knocking the ball directly to Lexa. The Grounders set up in their offense and quickly began passing the ball around and around, eating some time off the clock. Once the ball reached Ontari two defenders guarded her, and the rest of the defense shifted towards the ball.

Lexa saw an opening and moved back along the three point arch on the opposite side of the court. Ontari passed to Niylah, who quickly passed to Lexa, and with a wide open shot she released the ball.

 _Nothing but net._

The crowd screamed as the ball sailed into the basket and the Grounders cheered as they set up into a press defense. Mount Weather became frazzled and the in bounder threw the ball directly to Niylah who was able to drive in for an easy layup.

Polis was now up 84-79.

Mount Weather was quick to get the ball back in and work their way up the court. With some agile passing and movement in the key, they were able to score a layup making the score 84-81. Polis in bounded the ball with two and a half minutes left. Mount Weather pressed them as they worked to get the ball back up the court. Ontari managed to dribble out of the press, allowing the Grounders to set back up into the offense.

Ontari passed the ball to Lexa and with a look to the clock, then another glance back to Lexa, they were both able to communicate what each other was thinking.

 _'Run down the clock.'_

And that's exactly what they did. They moved the ball around, forcing the defense to constantly run around, tiring them out. They dished it inside, then passed it out and around the arch, then back in and back out.

"Get up on them, their running out the clock!" That was the coach of Mount Weather, Cage Wallace. He could see what Polis was doing and it was working. They had already run the clock down by a minute. Mount Weather picked up their pace so the Grounders continued to pass and pass until they saw an opening. Fox dished a pass inside to Nia, but she was covered, so Nia threw the ball back out to Ontari who shot just from outside the three point arch. From the backside Lexa crashed the boards.

Ontari's shot hit the rim and bounced off, but Lexa was right there to grab the rebound and go up for the layup, all in one swift movement. The ball hit the backboard and went in, causing the crowd and the team to go wild.

"Atta way Lex!" Ontari screamed as they set up their defense. 59 seconds left and Polis was up by 5 again. Mount Weather became frazzled again and Polis capitalized on it, gaining the ball back. They set up their offense and worked down the clock.

Thirty seconds left...

Niylah passed to Fox who passed to Ontari. Then to Nia and back out to Lexa.

Twenty seconds left.

Ten seconds left.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

In a rush of emotion Lexa threw the ball up as high as she could and ran to hug Ontari. The two were soon tackled by the rest of their team, causing a dog pile on center court. The crowd cheered and the team cried of joy. For the second year in a row, the Polis University Grounders had won the championship.

"Absolutely amazing." Kane said as he walked into the locker room. A hush fell over the room as he did, but the energy and excitement was still there. "That was true teamwork out there! Every single one of you contributed to this win. Girls I am speechless... that was... truly-just...just unbelievable." The room erupted with cheers again.

"Lexa. Ontari. You two have led this team to where it is now. You worked hard, you battled, and you had fun while you did it." Ontari punched Lexa's shoulder, and Lexa shot her a wide smile. "What a way to end... Thank you both for an amazing four years." With tears in their eyes they walked forward and engulfed Marcus in a hug. The rest of the team followed and soon all of the locker room was crying as Lexa and Ontari said goodbye to the game of college basketball.

Lexa's college basketball career was over. This had been her life for the past four years, and now it's done. It's bittersweet, to win on her last game ever. She wouldn't wear this jersey again, or walk into the locker room at 5 am for morning practices. It was all over.

But god did she savor every moment she ever had while doing it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The team was getting ready to board the bus and head back to Polis. Lexa helped the driver put her bag in the storage unit when she heard her name being yelled across the garage. She looked up to find her girlfriend sprinting towards her, and Clarke's friends not so far behind.

Lexa stood up and smiled as she let Clarke crash into her body, and wrap her legs around her waist like a koala. Clarke smashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Lexa brought her hands up to Clarke's back as she smiled widely into the blonde's lips.

"That was amazing!" Clarke squealed after she pulled away from Lexa's lips. "I am so unbelievably proud of you babe. You have no idea." Clarke kissed her girlfriends lips again.

"Clarke let the girl breathe." Bellamy said as her friends approached.

"Congrats Lexa. You guys totally killed it out there." Lincoln said as he gave Lexa a pat on the shoulder. Clarke lowered herself from her girlfriend and allowed the others to congratulate her.

"C'mon Lex! Bus is leaving!" Ontari yelled from the window. "Sup Raven?" She shot Raven a quick wink before raising the window and sitting back in her seat.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you back the school?" Clarke nodded.

"I'll pick you up from the drop off." She leaned up and captured her girlfriend's lips once again. "I can't wait to throw you your after party." Clarke whispered in the brunette's ear. She walked backwards and shot Lexa a wink before she turned around to meet her friends at the cars. Lexa shook her head. She had a long drive ahead of her and Clarke just made it 10 times worse...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lexa was sweating profusely, and her breathing was labored. Clarke's little 'after party' had continued well into the night, or should they say morning. They went nonstop all night, and they were still going. Clarke worked her magic as she worked Lexa down from her orgasm.

"Shit Clarke." Lexa said breathlessly.

"You may be a champion at basketball, but I am the champion in bed." Clarke smirked as she rested her chin on Lexa's hip, just above her lion tattoo.

"Yeah. Won't argue with that." Lexa pulled Clarke up so she could give her a kiss. "I'm wiped out babe, I need to sleep." She was about to curl up into Clarke and pass out when her phone rang. Lexa groaned as she made a move to get it, but Clarke stopped her.

"Sleep. I'll get it." Clarke moved her naked body out of bed and grabbed Lexa's phone from her bag.

"Hey Anya." Clarke said as she answered.

 _"Clarke? Where's Lexa?"_

"She's trying to sleep, what's up?"

 _"What she didn't get enough last night?"_ Clarke stayed quiet, silently chuckling to herself. No, Lexa did not get enough sleep last night.

 _"Oh."_ Was all Anya could say.

"What do you need? I can let her know when she gets up."

 _"I just wanted her to know that I got off work and can be with her for the draft."_

"Oh that's great! She'll be so happy about that. What day is it actually?"

 _"April 14th, but it's in Connecticut, so we'll probably fly out on the 12th. Speaking of, Gus works a lot on weekends, and his parents are out of town dealing with some family things. Could you take Aden that weekend? You know, just to keep him out of trouble?"_

"Yeah of course. Aden and I can have our own little watch party."

 _"Thanks Clarke. I'll let you get back to Lexa."_

"No problem, see you later Anya." The call ended and Clarke dropped the phone back in the bag and walked back to where Lexa lay. She slowly got back into bed and wrapped Lexa in her arms.

"Who was that?" Lexa asked sleepily. Clarke smiled. Lexa's sleepy voice was so cute.

"Anya," Clarke whispered as she pressed a kiss to the top of Lexa's head then soothingly ran her fingers through her hair. The brunette hummed. "She wanted me to tell you that she'll be with you for the draft."

"Yay." Lexa tried to sound excited with her sleepy voice, and Clarke's heart melted. Man did she love this girl. She continued to run her fingers through Lexa's hair and slowly felt the girls breaths even out. She thought about Lexa's future and her future. She really didn't want to be away from this girl. All she wanted was to spend every waking moment with Lexa by her side. She couldn't bear to be without this girl.

"Please be drafted to New York." She whispered as she placed a feather light kiss on Lexa's temple. She felt like she was being selfish. Wanting Lexa to move to a place that would be closest to her, but she couldn't help it... this girl was her everything.

This beautiful soul that she just happened to run in to, multiple times, came into her life and changed it forever. Now... all she wanted was to make it forever. And forever would be a lot easier... If Lexa moved to New York.


	3. The Draft

"Call me when you land, okay?"

"Will do."

"Did you pack your charger?"

"Yes Clarke."

"What about-"

"Clarke." Lexa cut her girlfriend off. They were walking hand in hand into the airport, shortly behind Anya and Aden. Lexa dropped her duffle bag and turned to face Clarke fully. She grabbed her shoulders and looked directly into the blondes eyes. "I have everything and I know it. I triple checked." Clarke let out a little 'hmph' and sighed.

"You're going to make a great mom someday, babe." Lexa chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"To all seven of our kids." Clarke responded with a wide grin.

"Seven?!" Lexa gasped in surprise. "You expect to have seven kids?!"

"I'm kidding babe." Clarke chuckled and leaned in to kiss the corner of Lexa's still open mouth. "We'll only have five."

"Clarke! That's still a lot!"

"But you can make your own basketball team with them, Lex! It's like a win-win."

"You..." Lexa trailed off, glaring at her girlfriend accusingly. In the distance she heard Anya yelling at her. "I gotta go." Lexa leaned in quickly and kissed Clarke hard, hoping to convey just how much she was going to miss her over these next few days.

"I'll miss you." Clarke whispered into her lips.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back soon." Lexa pulled away and held Clarke's hands in her own. "Keep that firecracker out of trouble," Lexa nodded her head towards Aden, "and don't let Commander tear up the apartment, okay?"

"No promises." Clarke said with a sly smile. Lexa chuckled while shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Lexa!" Anya yelled. Lexa leaned in and quickly pecked Clarke's lips then her cheek.

"I'll see you in four days!" Lexa yelled over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with Anya. On the way she grabbed Aden and swept him up into a big bear hug as she said goodbye. Clarke walked up to Aden and the two watched Lexa and Anya as they made their way through the security lines. Once they were out of site they left the airport.

"Any ideas for dinner?" Clarke asked Aden as they buckled themselves up in the car, getting ready to leave.

"No." Aden said shaking his head.

"Me either." There was a long pause, as Clarke thought of something to make for dinner. After realizing that she needed to go grocery shopping she opted for ordering in.

"Does pizza and a movie night tonight sound okay to you?"

"Yeah!" Aden exclaimed. "Can we watch The Lego Movie? And Big Hero 6?"

"Hundred percent yes to both of those movies."

The rest of the night was calm as Clarke and Aden stayed up eating pizza and watching movies. Aden fell asleep, so Clarke moved him so he was lying comfortably on the couch and covered him in a blanket. She cleaned up and made her way to her bedroom. It was so quiet and lonely without Lexa, and the bed was cold. For the first time in almost eight months, Clarke had to fall asleep by herself, without Lexa there to hold her tight.

* * *

Clarke and Aden were sitting on the couch with the rest of the blonde's friends. Some were sitting on the floor, or squeezing onto each other's laps. Octavia was sitting on Lincoln's lap, and Bellamy's new girlfriend Gina was sitting on his lap in one of the kitchen chairs. Monty, Miller, and Jasper were occupying the floor as Raven squished next to Clarke on the couch. Commander was even in this mix as he lay on his bed, which Clarke moved in front of the TV.

The draft was just about to start and everyone was there at the apartment to support Lexa. The TV was turned on to ESPN and once the draft came on everyone was silent. It was nowhere near as large as the NBA Draft but the turnout was a lot bigger than any of them had expected. Some woman came on stage and started the opening statement as the camera scanned the players and families that were actually at the event. Lexa and Anya could easily be seen sitting next to Kane at one of the tables near the front of the stage.

"With the first pick in the WNBA Draft the LA Sparks select McKayla Moore from the University of Connecticut." People clapped and cheered as this McKayla went up to accept the jersey.

A little while had passed before they announced the next pick. They let the player shake the couches hands and escorted them to a back room to take pictures. During that time the next team was able to select their pick and give it to the woman to announce.

"With the second pick in the WNBA Draft the Minnesota Lynx select Jessica Wright from Floudon State University." Once again, people cheered as Jessica went up to accept her jersey.

Clarke could feel herself tensing up, she was so nervous and excited for Lexa, but was anxious to see where this sport would take her girlfriend. She let out a deep breath and leaned her elbows on her knees, getting a closer look at the TV. Clarke felt a hand rub up and down her back in attempt to relax her.

"Breathe Clarke..." Raven said with a soft smile. "You're not the one getting drafted here." Clarke let out another deep breath.

"I know... it's just...so-so nerve wracking. In both an exciting and scary way."

"Just breathe. Everything will be okay." Raven squeezed her shoulder and began to rub circles on her back again.

"With the third pick in the WNBA Draft the New York Liberty select..." The room went silent and Clarke could swear that it started to spin. Everything was moving so fast as she tried to take slow, relaxing breaths. Raven's hand was still rubbing circles on her back as she tried to control her breathing.

"...Lexa Adams from Polis University." Everyone in the room jumped up and cheered so loud that the floor was shaking. The cheers echoed through the apartment as they all watched Lexa walk up and accept the jersey with the biggest, happiest smile Clarke had ever seen. Everyone hugged in celebration for Lexa and Commander jumped and his bark boomed through the apartment. (It's not like he knew what just happened; he was excited because everyone else was). Clarke was beyond happy for her girlfriend to be playing in New York, one of those reasons being she'd be close enough to Clarke. Aden jumped up and screamed with excitement and high fived Clarke.

"Told you it'd be okay." Raven whispered with a smirk as she went in to hug Clarke. Just then Clarke's phone started ringing and her girlfriend's name and picture popped up on the screen. She picked it up without hesitation and screamed into the phone.

"Babe we're all so happy for you!" Once the room realized it was Lexa on the phone they all started cheering and shouting their congrats. Clarke could hear Lexa chuckle on the other line.

"Who's all there?" She asked.

"Who's not here is the real question." Clarke said chuckling. "So... how does it feel to be a professional basketball player?!"

"Surreal... Like it's all a dream and I'm about to wake up."

"Well you won't be waking up, because it ain't a dream hun!" Raven screamed into the phone. Clarke laughed and pushed the girl away, she could hear mumbling going on in the background on Lexa's end.

"Is everyone there excited for you?"

"Yeah..." Lexa trailed off clearly distracted by something, then Clarke heard someone talking to Lexa. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she knew it was directed towards her girlfriend.

"What do you mean trade?" She heard Lexa mumble, and then heard a grumbled response.

"Hey Clarke I gotta go but I'll call back as soon as I can." And just like that the line ended. Clarke stood there with a puzzled look on her face as she stared at her phone. What caused the abrupt end to the phone call?

"You okay Clarke?" Octavia asked from her spot on Lincoln that they reclaimed after the celebration.

"Yeah just confused with how Lexa ended the call. She mentioned something about a trade then hung up." Octavia just shrugged, but it was Lincoln's face that intrigued Clarke.

"A trade?" Lincoln asked, and Clarke nodded in response. "That means she's probably-"

"Guys the lady is talking again!"

They all directed their attention back to the TV as the woman came back out to address the crowd. "A trade has been issued between the Chicago Sky and the New York Liberty. The Sky will trade their pick of Marena Dale for The Liberty's Lexa Adams." The camera cut to both girls somewhere behind the sceen trading jerseys and being friendly with each other. Even though Lexa still looked stunningly happy in her new Chicago Sky jersey, Clarke's heart dropped and the room fell silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Clarke's phone hitting the floor.

Lexa wasn't going to New York.

No.

Lexa was going to be 700 miles away.

In Chicago.

* * *

"Clarke... breathe." Clarke was slowly coming back to her senses. Her ears were ringing as she stared blankly at the TV. Everything around her changed from white noise back to reality. Clarke felt two sets of hands grip her shoulders and shake her to look at them. It was Octavia and Raven.

Everyone in the room was still silent, but they were occupying themselves with other things, rather than make a scene. They knew this was difficult for Clarke, and didn't want to add to the stress.

"I'm fine." Clarke whispered, rather unconvincingly as she stared at her two friends. Her eyes were watery as she fought back tears. Raven and Octavia gave her a look saying that they knew she was lying. Clarke took a deep breath in through her nose. "Chicago was always a possibility for her, I knew that." She paused.

"I'm still happy for her, and proud of her. I'm...- It's just...- I'm a little overwhelmed right now." There was an obnoxious sound of a phone vibrating on hard-wood. Everyone looked down at Clarke's phone still lying on the floor. Once again Lexa's name and picture popped up on the phone.

Octavia waited to see if Clarke would make a move to get it and when she didn't Octavia bent down to pick up the phone, but Clarke stopped her.

"It's fine I got it." Octavia reluctantly stood up straight and watched her best friend pick up the phone and walk off to her room down the hall. Clarke answered the call just in time but didn't say anything when she put the phone to her ear.

 _"Clarke?"_ She heard on the other line. She waited a beat to collect herself before she spoke.

"Lexa."

The line was quiet as both girls waited for the other to speak.

 _"Clarke please say something..."_ Lexa nearly begged. Her voice was desperate.

"Chicago is far..." Clarke responded, her voice weak as it cracked over her words. Lexa chuckled, not out of humor though. There was nothing funny about this.

 _"How long did it take you to figure that one out?"_ She replied sarcastically, however her voice was soft and her tone was light.

"I'm happy for you, Lex. I really am, and I am so unbelievably proud of you. You have been given this amazing opportunity and I'm being selfish. Instead of praising you like I should be, I'm being bitter and selfish. I'm sorry."

 _"You don't have to apologize Clarke, it's okay to be upset by this. We both got our hopes up for New York, and it didn't happen. You're allowed to be upset babe."_

"I just want you to know I'm only upset because I'm going to miss being with you every day. Not because you're an amazing basketball player that's wanted all around the country." At this, Lexa actually chuckled.

 _"Hardly."_

"I love you so much Lexa." Though she couldn't tell, Lexa was smiling a big toothy grin on the other end.

 _"I love you too, Clarke. We'll make this work."_

 _"I need to go figure out the schedule with the new coach, but I'll see you tomorrow afternoon beautiful."_

"See you tomorrow."

 _"Clarke?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"I love you."_

Clarke smiled shyly as her girlfriend hung up the phone. After being together for a year and a half she still managed to get butterflies, even with the simplest things like 'I love you'.

Long distance is never easy but Lexa meant the world to Clarke and she would do anything for that girl. Clarke figured she had a few weeks left with Lexa before she moved to The Windy City, so she would make the most of it. And in the meantime, she'll look into Chicago Medical Schools.

\\\\\\\\\\\

It was late evening the next day. Lexa and Anya came home and they all went out to dinner to celebrate. Now, Lexa and Clarke were cuddling in bed. Neither spoke of the elephant in the room as it lingered eerily over them, but they did have to talk about it.

"I started looking at apartments." Lexa said as she lazily stroked Clarke's hair. The blonde was laying with her head on Lexa's chest, and her left arm and leg thrown over the brunette's body.

"Anything catch your eye?"

"Hmm, not like you did."

"Good save." Clarke chuckled and Lexa did too. "When do you go?" Clarke asked after a prolonged period of silence. This was the question that lingered over them, neither wanting to bring it up.

Lexa took a deep breath and sighed. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Clarke sprung up from her spot on Lexa. "Lexa..."

"I know, okay? It's not a lot of time..."

"Not a lot of time is right! Lex I still have classes and my internship coming up, I have to apply to med school, I have a lot going on right now and it's going to take away my time with you! 14 days isn't enough."

Lexa sat up, rubbing her eyelids. "I know, Clarke, but there's nothing I can do. We have training camp then preseason starts May 1st."

"It's just not a lot of time. I don't want to say goodbye to you so soon."

"It's not g-"

"I swear if you say 'it's not goodbye it's see you later', you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Lexa smiled and leaned her forehead against Clarke's. "You were going to say it weren't you?" Clarke asked accusingly.

"Maybe." Lexa smirked. Clarke chuckled and leaned her head back, groaning.

"This sucks." Clarke moaned.

"I know. But we'll make it work."

Clarke sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I know. It's just... going to be hard, going from this-" she gestured between the two of them huddled together, "to... not this."

"We'll just have to make the most of it." Lexa leaned in and gently pecked Clarke's lips.

"I'm so proud of you babe." Clarke said bringing her hands up to cradle both sides of Lexa's head.

"You've already said that. Multiple times."

"I just want you to know."

"Trust me Clarke, I know." Lexa leaned into Clarke's touch and closed her eyes, savoring the feel of Clarke's skin on hers. She needed to, since she soon wouldn't be able to feel it for a while.

"So med school?" Lexa asked opening her eyes.

"I've got some places in mind." Clarke smirked and leaned in to capture Lexa's lips.


	4. It's (Not) Goodbye

"Say the list again please."

Clarke sighed and turned in her seat to face Lexa. They had gone over this list multiple times already but Lexa wanted to hear it again.

"University of Chicago, UIC, Northwestern, and Rush University."

"Which one of those is your top?"

"Well they're all great schools so any of them, but University of Chicago is 11th in the country for medical schools. As long as I do well on my MCAT I should be fine."

Lexa took one hand off of the steering wheel and grabbed Clarke's hand that lay limp on her leg. She gave her hand and squeeze then threaded their fingers together.

"I know you'll do amazing." Lexa kissed the back of Clarke's hand and set their linked hands back down on the blonde's thigh.

"You're my girlfriend, you're obligated to say that." Clarke teased. Lexa quickly released her hand from Clarke's and squeezed tightly just above the blonde's kneecap, eliciting a yelp and a slight jump from her. Lexa cackled from the driver's seat and Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand with a firm grip, stopping her from any other antics she had in mind. Lexa could just make out a barely audible 'asshole' from the passenger's seat, which only caused her to chuckle even more.

Lexa took her hand back to park the car. "But I'm your asshole." She said as she turned to face Clarke.

"Damn straight you are." Clarke asserted as she leaned forward and pecked Lexa's lips. When she pulled away both girls had silly grins on their faces.

"You sure you want to do this?" Lexa asked looking to their destination.

"Absolutely."

The couple exited the car and entered the dimly lit brick building. The inside was littered with all types of paraphernalia; weed, LGBT things, sex jokes, basically anything that would anger an overly conservative politician. They had posters of musicians, mugs, clothes, bongs, everything. The couple lingered for a second looking at all the objects but quickly bypassed them and walked up to the front desk where they were greeted by a women in all black, with a ratted and torn band tee, and tattoos covering her entire body.

"What can I do for you ladies?" She greeted with her melodically toned voice, which surprised Clarke entirely.

"Do you guys take walk-ins?" Lexa asked as she leaned up against the counter, crossing one leg over the other.

"Yes we do! I think Nyko has some free time between appointments, let me go double check." When the girl came back she had a rather large and tatted man next to her. He was short but bulky with a beard down to his chest.

"Hey ladies, what are you guys looking to get tattooed today?" His voice was scratchy and if it wasn't for his welcoming, pearly white smile, Clarke would be terrified of this man.

"Here's the thing," Lexa started with a smirk on her face, "I have a tattoo picked out for her, and she has one for me, but we aren't going to know what they are until they're on our body." Lexa told the guy, Nyko she assumed since that was the name the girl had thrown out there.

"Alright well then let's get these going then." He said handing a clipboard to both Lexa and Clarke. Clarke took the waiver over to the couch by the door while Lexa explained her idea to Nyko. Once she was pleased with the design, the two switched, Lexa filling out the form and Clarke giving her idea to Nyko. When all was ready Clarke was the first to go.

"Where is this going?" Nyko asked Lexa.

"Inside of the ring finger on her left hand." Clarke's face contorted in discomfort and fear. She was aware of the fact that getting a tattoo anywhere where there's bone hurts... quite a bit... "Relax it will take like two minutes, you'll barely feel anything."

Lexa was right. Clarke only felt a tiny pinch as Nyko pressed the needle to her skin, it literally took two minutes and the blonde only felt a little bit of pain. Now it was Lexa's turn.

"And where is this one going?"

"Inner left wrist." Lexa raised her eyebrows in question, intrigued by the positioning of the tattoo but none-the-less gave Nyko her wrist, allowing the artist to start. The tattoo seemed to have a lot of detail to it, because she could feel the needle constantly moving around her skin. She couldn't make out the picture in her mind, but she could tell this was going to be a good one. After about 15 minutes Nyko finished, and the two stood up to face each other.

"Ready?" Lexa asked, with a cute little lopsided grin.

"As I'll ever be."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

The turned their hands over to look at their tattoos. Clarke had the outline of a little paintbrush on her finger. She gasped as she stared at the little black outline, mesmerized by it. It was perfect for her first tattoo.

 _"I've always wanted to get a tattoo but I'm never sure what to get." Clarke stated as she and her girlfriend walked hand in hand._

 _"Well your first tattoo should mean something to you, something special that you know would stay with you forever."_

Clarke recalled this conversation from a few weeks ago, when the girls decided to get tattoos for Lexa's last day in Polis. Clarke had always loved art and made an effort to keep it a habit. Her father had constantly encouraged her to pursue it, so every time she drew, she was drawing for him, and the fact that Lexa recognized it enough to choose it as her first tattoo was amazing and flooded her body with happiness.

Lexa's tattoo was a very intricate outline of a sea turtle. The body was outlined and detailed like a flower, the whole tattoo almost tribal in design. Swirls and lines filled the inside of the turtle making the design pop, it was truly beautiful. Lexa ran her fingertips over her wrist and whispered a barely audible _'Clarke'_. She looked up to see the blonde smiling at her like a fool.

"Did you draw this?" The blonde nodded and Lexa wrapped her tightly in a hug. The idea of leaving this beautiful, talented, smart, caring woman for a whole year was not something she was ready to accept. She could feel tears begin to fall from her eyes and she squeezed them shut to try to prevent it from happening. Clarke pulled away to look at Lexa.

"Hey no, none of that. If you start crying I'm going to cry and then there's no stopping after that." Lexa chuckled lightly and wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Sorry, everything is just starting to hit me now, and I don't want to l-"

"Nope we're not going to talk about it." Clarke cut her off, "We still have a full 24 hours." Lexa nodded her head, agreeing with Clarke. "C'mon hot stuff, let's go. We gots lots to do."

"Gots lots?" Lexa questioned as she threaded Clarke's hand with hers.

"Don't argue with my choice of words." Clarke used their joined hands to pull Lexa in for a kiss. She pulled back and looked into those familiar green eyes that she has gotten so used to. She has the top half of Lexa's face memorized, all the little curves, creases and lines. She thinks about those eyes every night before she falls asleep, and now with Lexa leaving, she will remember it even more, forcing herself to never forget.

"I love you."

Lexa smiled down at her girlfriend, "I love you too."

* * *

Clarke awoke the next morning with her heart in her stomach, followed by a pit of dread.

Lexa was leaving today.

To Chicago...

The dinner with Anya, Aden, and Gustus last night didn't help either. Anya had cried a lot, Aden tried to fight it but the little boy couldn't stop his tears from falling. Since Lexa was leaving so early, they weren't going to be able to get up and say goodbye to her before she left. So last night was when the family said they're goodbyes.

That made the pit in Clarke's stomach form... the time was getting closer.

And now it was here.

The blonde felt Lexa's body behind her, and she tightened her grip on the girl, hoping, that if she held tight enough, it wouldn't be true... That Lexa wouldn't go.

But time was against her, as it always seemed to be lately. Lexa's alarm blared on the nightstand next to the bed. Tears welled in Clarke's eyes as reality started to sink in.

Just one year. They could do distance for a year. People have done distance for longer than that before. She'll be okay, right?

Except... maybe not... She'll have to come home to an empty apartment every day, the rent was going to be $200 more expensive now, she won't even have Commander to keep her company, since he was in fact going with Lexa.

The brunette argued that he should stay with Clarke, but the blonde refused. Lexa should have at least one familiar thing with her when moving to a new city, and plus Commander was her dog to begin with.

Lexa stirred next to her, then rolled over to turn off her alarm. Clarke turned in her arms to face the beautiful brunette that lay before her. She brought her hand up to cradle Lexa's face. Neither spoke, they just stared into each other's eyes as the thought of goodbye lingered heavily in the background. Eventually Lexa sighed and leaned forward pressing her lips to Clarke's.

That's when the blonde lost it. Tears flooded out of her eyes and Lexa tried soothing her, whispering that it'll be okay.

"Clarke." Lexa sighed the blonde's name, but the girl vehemently shook her head. The car and U-Haul were already packed, so all Lexa had to do was pack her daily stuff and hit the road. It was a ten and a half hour drive for the girl and Lexa wanted to make it in one day and get mostly settled into her new place.

 _Her new place. Not ours._ Clarke thought.

Wasn't this the total opposite of lesbian U-Hauling?

"You have to go, I know..." Clarke choked out, her voice wavering with every word, "It just really sucks."

"I know it does. But we love each other enough to make this work."

Clarke stared into the captivating green eyes she knows and loves, committing them to memory one last time. Just to be safe. She nodded her head slowly and pressed her lips into her girlfriends once more.

With one more sigh, Lexa begrudgingly got up and Clarke followed. The clock on the stove read 5:17 am as Lexa maneuvered around to gather her things. Commander perched his head up from the spot on the couch to watch the girls wander around the apartment. Clarke threw some eggs in a pan, and some toast in the toaster. She was going to make Lexa one last breakfast before she hit the road. It wasn't anything too special. Just an egg and cheese sand which on toast, but she just wanted to do something, instead of hopelessly watching the girl finish packing.

She put the sand which on a plate and set in on the counter. She peered over the island and Commander, who had his head on his paws and was looking up at her with his big, brown, adorable puppy dog eyes. Even though he was far from a puppy...

Clarke went over and sat on the couch next to him, stroking and scratching the dogs head. She heard the patter of Lexa's footsteps coming down the hall.

"I made you breakfast." Clarke told the girl as she nodded her head towards the counter. She checked her phone, 5:29...

Lexa had planned on leaving by 6 at the latest... so that means if she was all packed, she would leave earlier. She looked over at Lexa who was eating her food, looking down at the counter. The blonde walked over and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Lexa instantly relaxed into the embrace, leaning back into Clarke's arms. The blonde rested her head in between Lexa's shoulder blades and sighed in content with the feeling of Lexa in her arms.

"I have something for you." Lexa stated which quirked Clarke's interest. Clarke was supposed to give Lexa a going away present... not the other way around. (Which she did. She gave her a giant picture frame that held a picture of the two of them in the center, with ten other picture frames surrounding the center picture.)

Lexa turned around in her arms and reached her hand into her sweatpants pocket, pulling out a little black box. Clarke felt her heart jump in her chest as she looked up at Lexa with anticipation.

"Clarke," her voice cracked, "I love you so much, and I cannot imagine my life without you. I know we've been together for a year and a half but I truly feel that you are the only one for me. Distance is going to be hard and I know I have made you so many promises that we'll make it work, but I wanted to give you something that showed I truly meant it." Lexa opened the small velvet box to reveal a beautiful silver ring, with a small circular diamond in it.

Clarke gasped as her hand went up to cover her mouth, trying to choke back the tears.

"I promise you, that we will make this work. I promise you that I will love you through thick and thin... and I promise you... I promise you that one day I will marry you. It's not a proposal... but it kind of is. It's a promise that a proposal will come one day."

It's 5:33 in the fucking morning and Clarke was now crying for a second time. She couldn't even form a coherent sentence, she just cried... and leaned forward and kissed Lexa, and kissed her and kissed her. Her lips smashed into the brunettes conveying the answer she couldn't form into words.

"You're such an _asshole!_ " Clarke said as she parted from Lexa smacking her shoulder, then wiping her tear stained cheeks. Lexa chuckled as she placed the ring on Clarke's finger just beside her paintbrush tattoo.

"Yeah... but I'm your asshole." Lexa said as love and adoration shimmered in her eyes, as she stared down at the beautiful blonde before her that she gets to call hers. She brought her hands up to cradle the blonde's neck and face, pulling her in for one final kiss for what was going to be a long while.


	5. Good News

Chicago was a lot different than Polis, Maryland. Traffic was insane and everyone drove like an asshole and technically Lexa wasn't even in the city yet.

She was stuck in rush hour traffic 10 minutes away from her new apartment. Lexa groaned into her hands as yet another driver cut her off.

She made it to her apartment complex in 40 minutes, just on the outside of the city. It was right in the middle between the basketball arena and the Chicago Loop.

Before she started moving her stuff, she let Commander out of the front seat and walked him around, allowing him to get some fresh air and adjust to the surroundings of his new home. The wind ripped at Lexa's hair and clothes, tangling her mane of chestnut locks. Running a hand through her now knotted hair, Lexa whistled for Commander, earning the dog's attention in an instant.

"Excuse me," she heard a voice next to her, "But are you Lexa Adams?"

The brunette turned, finding a very petite woman standing behind her. She had a pale complexion with short strawberry blonde hair that framed her freckled covered face. She was about Lexa's height, but her build was small. Her limbs were long and lanky, almost too big for her body. Lexa nodded in response.

"Mary Molly McIntyre," her tone was chipper and upbeat as she extended her hand to introduce herself to Lexa. "I work for the Sky, business side of course." She glanced down at her figure sheepishly, "much to my family's dismay, I don't have an athletic bone in my body." She chuckled.

"It's very nice to meet you Mary Molly McIntyre." Wow that was a mouthful.

"I was told to give you a warm Chi-town welcome, and help with your move in."

"Thank you, but you really don't have to. It's no problem for-"

"Oh nonsense! I'm not going to be much help, but they will." She threw her thumb over her shoulder pointing towards three women standing just in front of the entrance to the complex. Mary turned around to address the women with a smile, "Come meet your new teammate guys!"

With four other people helping, the move was a lot quicker than Lexa had expected. Quite honestly she had no idea management would send anyone over to greet her, let alone help her move.

Plus she got to meet three of her new teammates. Now she won't be walking into training all alone.

After saying goodbye to the everyone she quietly shut her door, and walked across the apartment to her new room. Her own room. A room that she won't be sharing with Clarke.

She took her phone out as she collapsed onto her stomach atop her bed and opened her most recent texts from her girlfriend.

 _I know I've said this five times already but I miss you._  
 _Call me when you get settled?_

Lexa didn't hesitate to hit the call button on her phone, and she smiled when the blonde's contact photo popped up. It was a picture of the blonde in Lexa's old Laker Jersey that her girlfriend had stolen from her, Clarke only letting her know by sending Lexa a picture of her in it. It was one of Lexa's favorite pictures of her girlfriend and she always made sure Clarke knew that. The phone rang twice before Clarke picked up the phone.

"Hey baby." She said into the receiver.

"Hey Gorgeous." Clarke could tell the brunette was smiling on the other end. Little to Lexa's knowledge her voice always gave away her facial expressions.

"How was the drive? And the move? Are you all settled in?"

"Long, fine, and yes. The team management sent over someone to help with the move and she brought some girls from the team, so it didn't take too long. It was nice to meet some new faces and not be so alone here. How's studying going?"

"Ughhh," Clarke groaned and slammed her head onto her desk, "It's kicking my ass. I swear this MCAT will be the death of me Lexa."

"Say it again," Lexa smiled sweetly as she burrowed her head into her pillow. Clarke let out a slightly confused chuckle.

"Say what again?"

"My name," Lexa said with a content sigh as she cuddled her pillow. Clarke was silent on her end for a second, taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"I love you Lexa." Clarke's voice was soft and sweet and quiet and it was everything for Lexa. The way her name just rolled off the blonde's tongue like a sweet sunday prayer gave her butterflies and made her want to drive back to Polis just to hear her say it in person.

"I love you so much, Clarke."

"Babe you should get some sleep, you have a busy schedule coming up and you just drove all day."

"I just wanna hear your voice... Tell me about your day." Lexa pleaded, closing her eyes, imagining Clarke was there next to her. Her girlfriend chuckled on the other end. Who was she to deny her love?

"Well I woke up this morning to Raven testing out her mechanical engineering project in our Microwave..." The blonde continued on telling Lexa about her day. Her voice was soothing to the brunette, and Lexa fought to stay awake but Clarke's voice was so comforting and Lexa was so tired. She felt herself start to drift off as Clarke began talking about Med School. Clarke continued on with her day as Lexa fell asleep to the sweet, soothing husky voice of her girlfriend.

* * *

 _Two months later_

After a long day at her internship Clarke walked up to her apartment, rifling through the mail. She had been waiting on her results from the MCAT for a month now and the anticipation was eating her away. It was July, and she had already submitted her med school applications which means she needed these results like...yesterday.

There was no luck with the mail in her hand. With a frustrated grunt, she put her key in the lock of her door and twisted, entering the empty apartment.

Or so... she thought it was empty.

Raven was sitting at the counter, casually swinging the chair back and forth like she didn't just break into her best friends apartment.

"Raven, what the fuck?" The blonde questioned as she tossed her bag and mail down on the little table next to the door. Raven turned in her seat, feigning hurt with an exasperated look on her face.

"I expected you to be more excited to see me, Griffin." She clutched her heart for dramatic effect, "Guess I won't be giving you this then." Raven held up a big manilla envelope. _Her test results_. All questions of breaking and entering pushed aside, Clarke lunged forward to take the results from Raven's grasp. The brunette utters a muffled _'hey!'_ but it is soon drowned out by Clarke.

"Why do you have these?!" The blonde questioned, her tone present with shock and confusion.

"It was delivered to my place. Guess they got your addresses mixed up."

Clarke ripped open the envelope, all too eager to see her results. She took a deep breath, schooling her emotions before she glances down at the sheet before her. She read the words over and over again.

 _Combined Score: **520**  
Section 1:_ **129  
** Section _2: **131  
**_ _Section 3: **130  
**_ _Section 4: **130**_

Clarke screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped up and down in celebration. Raven covered her ears at the piercing sound.

"What'd you get?" She asked, leaning over the blonde to look at her tests results.

"A 520! RAVEN I SCORED A 5 FUCKING 20!"

"I don't know what that means, BUT I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Raven was being a supportive friends, and even though she had no idea what Clarke was talking about, she was going to be there for her.

"Raven, the highest combined score you can get is a 528, and the highest section score you can get is a 132! I ALMOST ACED THE MCAT!"

"Holy shit Clarke!" Raven cheered as she took the sheet from her glancing down at the paper that almost guarantees Clarke's future in medicine. "I'm so proud of you!" Raven brought her friend in for a hug. "We have to call everyone and celebrate!"

"I have to call Lexa first." Clarke shook her head and took out her phone, hitting Lexa's contact immediately. It rang three times before her girlfriend picked up.

"Hey bab-"

"LEXA I GOT A 520 ON MY MCAT!" The blonde screamed into the phone, not letting Lexa finish her greeting. The brunette pulled the phone away slightly, wincing at the sound of her girlfriend's voice coming through the microphone. She didn't even shoot her teammates an apologetic glance, because soon she was screaming too.

"Clarke oh my god that's amazing! I'm so proud of you baby."

"I have never felt so relieved. Now that the scores are released I should be hearing back from all the med schools soon." Lexa sat there in awe as she let her girlfriend's information sink in. She was beyond amazed with the girl.

"Clarke you have no idea how proud of you I am, that is amazing."

"Not as amazing as you, my little WNBA player."

"Clarke you are literally going to save lives one day, that's way cooler than anything I could ever do."

"We'll be Chicago's newest power couple." Clarke smiled brightly into her phone. Only 10 more months until she can be with Lexa again. Clarke was so caught up in Lexa that she failed to notice the look on Raven's face. The other girl's eyes fell to the floor, an overwhelming sense of sadness washing over her.

Clarke ended her conversation with Lexa and heaved a sigh of victory, feeling the huge weight of this test finally be lifted off her shoulders.

"So you're really going to Chicago?" Raven questioned, voice dejected.

"Yeah..." Clarke smiled, "Yeah I am." An eery silence washed over them, one filled with sadness at the idea of Clarke leaving them. But that's not what they need to focus on now, so Raven shook her head and put on her happiest face.

"Let's get everyone out again, for old times sake."

With a smile and another squeal, Clarke lunged at Raven for a hug, before they called their friends.

* * *

Lexa hung up the phone with Clarke and continued to change from her practice wear.

"What's got your girlfriend screaming now Woods?" Her teammate, Tasia, teased from her side. The two had gotten particularly close since Lexa's addition to the team. Tasia was traded from Atlanta to Chicago so both were pretty new to the Sky.

"Yeah cause it's clearly not you this time." Another teammate, Hope, mocked back. There may have been a time where Clarke snapcatted a video to Lexa... of her doing certain things to herself... and screaming Lexa's name. It also may have been opened when Lexa was on the bus going to an away game in Indianapolis... when her whole team was present. Really it was Clarke's fault for not telling her to wait until she was alone to open it.

Lexa just rolled her eyes and brushed it off.

"Clarke scored a 520 on her MCAT's." She said as she laced up her shoes with a bright smile on her face. Tasia, and a few other teammates let out a low whistle.

"Is that good?" Hope asked, a confused expression on her face.

"The highest score you can get is a 528." Hope's jaw dropped.

"How you scored a future doctor Woods, is beyond me..." A teammate sassed from across the room.

"Excuse you, I am a _catch_." Lexa said and the team boomed with laughter. They enjoyed teasing Lexa about anything because she was the youngest on the team. It was all in good fun and they really did care about her.

"Aye Woods, you coming out with us tonight? We're gonna hit up some bars in Wrigleyville."

"Don't you have to be home for your 'I Love Lucy' reruns at 8, grandma?" Lexa teased and earned a chorus of laughter from the other ladies. The teammate got up and lunged for Lexa playfully, but the brunette was too quick and effectively dodged her.

"Yeah sounds like fun, I'll be there." She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she took it out to glance at the caller ID.

"Seriously how many times a day do you talk to Clarke?"

"As much as I can, but this is my sister." She said with a shy smile, "I'll see you guys later tonight!" She walked from the locker room and pressed answer on her phone.

"Hey Anya." Lexa said through the phone.

"Hey sis... are you sitting down?" Anya asked eagerly. Lexa could tell she was itching to tell her something.

"I'm about to get in my car... why?" Lexa asked with apprehension.

"Just tell me when you're sitting down."

"Okay fine," Lexa said with a huff as she tossed her bag into the back seat, then slid into the driver's seat. "I am sitting down." She sassed.

Anya paused for a beat and took a deep breath, Lexa waiting expectantly.

"I'm pregnant!" Anya exclaimed from the other end of the phone. Lexa's mouth dropped open, her phone nearly falling out of her hand.

"Oh my god... Anya are you serious?!"

"Mhm, 2 months along."

"I'm going to be an Aunt..." Lexa breathed out, shock and surprise overwhelming her at once. "Holy shit, I'm going to be an Aunt!" She responded louder and stronger this time, with renewed vigour and excitement.

"You're going to be an Aunt." Anya repeated and Lexa gasped again. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth, letting the moment sink in.

"Anya I'm so happy for you, this is amazing!"

"Thanks Lex, I wish you could be here."

Lexa sighs. being away from her family has been hard. Anya and Aden have been her everything for her entire life, and now not being able to be there for Anya in this amazing period of her life, was even more difficult.

"Me too, An. I will do everything I can to be there for you and the baby though." Lexa swore to her sister.

"I know you will."

"So what are some names you have picked out so far? Please don't tell me Gustus for a boy... I think I'll actually die if there is a Gustus Woods the third." Anya laughs from her end on the line.

"No, definitely not Gustus. We like Ava for a girl. I like the name Ajax for a boy, and Gus likes Maddox."

"I see you're trying to stick with the A trend." Lexa teases as she drives back to her apartment, occasionally getting stuck in traffic. Anya chuckles on the other end.

"Oh god I didn't even realize that."

The two fall into conversation about the new baby, and Lexa's life in Chicago, and life in Polis, but it all falls back on one thing.

Lexa is going to be an aunt.

And she has never been happier.


	6. And Boom Goes the Dynamite

The bars in the city we're swarming with people as the basketball team made their way inside. Lexa managed to grab a high top table big enough for their group.

"Alright first round on Adams!" Tasia cheered, and the others joined her. Lexa's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Why me?" She complained.

"Cause you're the youngest and newest player. It's tradition!" One of them answered. Lexa rolls her eyes because they're probably lying, but she'll buy the round anyways.

"I don't believe that at all but fine. First rounds on me." She tells them, "But _only_ the first round." She emphasizes only because she does not plan on buying them anything else tonight. They know how to drink, and Lexa would be broke if she entertained their need for beer.

Breaking away from the group she grabs enough beers for all of them, somehow managing to carry them by herself to their table.

After that, the rest of the night is a blast. She takes the time to get to know her teammates on a more personal level, while also getting drunk with them. She talks with some of the veteran players about where they've played, she has a drinking competition with Tasia to see who could chug their beer faster (she won), she talks to them about the ins and outs of the city, and even though Chicago is quite a change for her, she's slowly beginning to love it.

As Lexa makes her way across the bar, towards the restroom she bumps-physically bumps, having to steady herself on the girl's shoulders- into a familiar face that she never thought she'd see again. And in Chicago of all places.

"Costia?"

"Lexa? Oh my god!" The smaller brunette smiles wide as she lunges for Lexa, throwing her arms around her neck. Lexa doesn't return the hug, her arms down at her sides. If Costia notices, she doesn't act like it. "What are you doing here?"

"I play for The Sky now." Lexa tells her, "What's got you here in the city?"

"I got a job offer half way through senior year. Once I graduated I moved out and never looked back." Costia chuckles, her eyes light as they gaze over Lexa. Lexa recognizes that look, and it sends a shiver down her spine. Not in a good way. "We should catch up sometime." She suggests, her bottom lip tugged seductively in between her teeth.

Lexa scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Lexa asserts and Costia's face falls, looking somewhat hurt.

"Why not?" She asks, giving her best puppy dog eyes. There was a time when Lexa couldn't resist them, falling to her knees anytime Costia looked at her like this, but now they just annoy her.

"Because I have a girlfriend." Lexa tells her matter-of-factly. Costia looks around the room, scanning for someone who could be looking for Lexa.

"I don't see her anywhere?" She mocks with a bratty attitude and Lexa clenches her jaw.

"She's back in Polis." Lexa says through gritted teeth.

"If she's back there, who's here to take care of you?" Costia purrs seductively as she lets her fingers crawl up Lexa's arm. The brunette grabs her wrist to stop the unwanted action.

" _Costia_." Lexa warns, her voice low like a growl.

" _Lexa._ " Costia counters, her voice playful. When all she gets from Lexa is a glare she rolls her eyes. "Oh _come on_ ," she drawls out, "It's not like this girl hasn't cheated on you already. You're what, 11 hours apart? She needs someone there to fuck her and-"

" _Enough!_ " Lexa practically yells, "You're crossing a line." The basketball player seethes as she steps closer to Costia, towering over the girl. The action doesn't intimidate Costia like she intended, if anything it only arouses her. "Clarke is _nothing_ like you. I'm not dumb enough to let you get into my head and believe you, she'd never cheat one me. You can talk all you want but you know nothing about our relationship, so don't act like you do."

Before she even has time to react, Costia is surging forward, connecting her lips to Lexa's in a fiery-albeit very one sided-kiss. Lexa pushes the smaller brunette off of her as quick as she can.

"What the fuck, Costia?!" She yell as she wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, as if it would erase the fact that Costia's lips were just pressed to hers.

"Lexa-" Her ex-girlfriend starts.

"Stay the fuck away from me." Lexa demands, shoving the brunette out of her way and storming off. She forgets about having to use the bathroom, she just goes back to her table and grabs her jacket. Her teammates notice her angry demeanor as she aggressively puts on her jacket.

"Yo Adams what's going on?" Tasia questions. When Lexa doesn't respond, she stands in front of her. Not letting the girl leave before she talks.

"I ran into an ex." She says shortly, her voice clipped. She tries to move around her friend, but the older player follows.

"And you're going to let that ruin your night?"

"It's complicated." She snaps.

"Lexa-" Tasia starts, but the younger brunette cuts her off.

"She kissed me!" Lexa yells startling the group around her. She takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose, before continuing. "My ex kissed me and I need to go cool off before I tell Clarke." The group falls silent for a second as they let Lexa's information wash over them.

"Are you worried about Clarke?" Tasia asks in a soft voice, eyes sympathetic as they look over the rookie. Lexa shakes her head.

"No, I'm not worried about telling her. I just- I'm… I- I'm angry that it happened. I'm angry at her for not listening and forcing herself on me and not respecting my boundaries or my relationship." Lexa breathes deeply through her nose. "I just need to get home okay?"

"Yeah no, I totally get it. Lemme call you an Uber." Her friend responds, taking out her phone to open the app.

"Tasia, that's not necessary I can just take the L." Lexa sighs, appreciating the offer but not willing to take it.

"Don't be ridiculous Lexa, you're not taking the L at this time of night, you'll get mugged. Besides your Uber is already on its way." She says with a sly smirk, Lexa just shakes her head with a chuckle.

"You really didn't have to do that, but thank you." Lexa says with a bow of her head.

"Anytime. Now go cool off, we'll see you at practice."

With a final wave to her teammates, Lexa walks out of the bar and takes her Uber home.

\\\\\

The night is young as Clarke and her friend's throwback drink after drink after drink. Her MCAT celebration was getting crazier than they all thought, but they're having too much fun to mind. Octavia and Lincoln were more than happy to have the group's party at their apartment, eager to have everyone together again.

Raven is in the middle of doing a beer bong while their friends cheer her on, when Clarke feels her phone ringing in her pocket. Lexa is facetiming her.

She ignores Bellamy's holler of, "You're next Griff!" shooting him a look to say _'as if.'_ She walks off from the group and answers the call from Lexa.

"Hey babe." She says as sober as she can. She stumbles slightly to find the couch across the room, away from everyone so she can hear.

"Hey." Lexa sighs at the sight of Clarke's face popping up on camera. "How are you?"

"Drunk." Clarke answers and Lexa chuckles. Hearing that sound sends a pang through Clarke's chest. "I miss you and your beautiful laugh." She whines.

"Well I miss you more." Lexa counters and she cringes slightly at the fact that they've become _that_ couple, but she can't even be bothered by it. Because she really does miss her girlfriend.

"Wait… you're in your apartment." Clarke drunkenly drawls, "I thought," * _hiccup*_ , "y-you were going out with your team." She's not drunk enough to miss her girlfriends sigh on the other end.

"I decided to cut my night short." Lexa tells her. Clarke's drunk and she doesn't want to tell her like this.

"Were you not having fun?" Clarke continues to question, her voiced laced with curious sympathy.

"No I was." The basketball players clarifies. "I just- Something happened, and I didn't want to be out anymore."

That sobers Clarke up.

"What happened?" She asks, sitting up straight to look into the camera and her girlfriend.

"It's not something we should talk about right now." Lexa sighs dejectedly.

"But _it is_ something we need to talk about?" Clarke emphasizes, her voice almost frustrated. Lexa's shoulders slump at the accusatory question, and Clarke notices.

"Yes it is."

"Lexa, what happened?" Clarke asks, her voice worried.

"Clarke I don't want to ruin your night ple-"

"What happened?" Clarke interrupts her, the blonde's voice more stern. Lexa's never seen her girlfriend sober up this quickly before.

"I ran into Costia at the bar tonight." Lexa starts, her eyes downcast not looking into the camera.

"Your ex?" Clarke deadpans and Lexa nods.

"She tried hitting on me, and no matter what I said to her she wouldn't stop. Then… she... Clarke she kissed me."

Clarke's face remains impassive, but her world deflates, feeling like she's been hit in the chest by a truck. She stays silent, looking at Lexa with an emotionless stare, but the brunette can see it in her eyes. Clarke is hurt, she's upset, and so confused.

"I pushed her off and yelled at her, but that doesn't change the fact that she kissed me. And I needed to tell you."

The silence on the other end of the line is like a knife to her heart.

"Clarke… please say something." Lexa whispers, her voice cracking as tears form in her eyes. "I promise I didn't cheat on you. She kissed me and I pushed her off, I promise baby." Lexa's resolve breaks as tears roll down her face. That seems to spring Clarke into action.

"I don't think you cheated Lexa I believe you… It's just a little overwhelming to find out your ex kissed you. Especially since I'm not there to put her in her place." She falls back against the couch, sighing as she rubs her hands over her face.

The only sounds that can be heard through the microphone are Lexa's soft sniffles as she tries to control her tears.

"Lexa I'm not mad at you. I'm upset yes, but not at you, just at the situation I guess…"

"I know, I understand." Lexa says. Clarke can see her use her sleeve to wipe off her tears. "I wanted to wait to tell you tomorrow. I didn't want to ruin your night out with everyone."

"Yeah I get that now…" Clarke mumbles. "Look Lex, I gotta get back to the party okay?" Lexa deflates after that, her heart physically aching. She can't even get the words out, just nodding her head okay. "I'm not mad." Clarke sighs as she takes in Lexa, looking completely defeated.

"Okay." Lexa mumbles out, her voice low as she tries to keep her tears at bay.

"I'll talk to you later." Clarke says before hanging up the phone. Once the screen goes black, Lexa loses it, letting the dam break as tears flood down her face. She can't help but feel like she fucked up. She told Clarke the gist of what happened, letting her know it was all Costia's fault, but Clarke still seemed angry. She doesn't know what she can do to fix it.

As she lays down in her bed, clutching a pillow for comfort, Lexa realizes; this was the first time Clarke never said 'I love you' before hanging up the phone.

She buries herself in her blankets and cries herself to sleep.

\\\\\

Lexa wakes the next morning and just feels… empty. Drained. Drained from worrying, drained from crying… just drained.

She shuffles her hand around the sheets, trying to find her phone and succeeding. She gazes over her notifications; a few texts from her teammates, some Facebook notifications, but nothing from Clarke. Sighing Lexa tosses her phone across the bed and burrows deep into her covers.

Today she will not be leaving this bed.

...

...

...

Not leaving the bed lasted until she needed food, but didn't want anything in her apartment. She tosses on a pair of jeans and a tank top, wanting to look somewhat presentable when out in public in case she gets noticed. (She hopes she doesn't).

Putting Commander on his leash, she leaves her place in search for food; possibly a burrito from chipotle, who knows though?

The walk and fresh air is good for her, and Commanders presence. He's happy to get out and roll in the grass, and eager to accept Lexa's bit of steak that she plucks from her burrito. The whole time her phone stays silent, no text, no calls.

Except for one notification from twitter.

 **Griffin_door  
** The only girls I need 3  
JPEGimage

She and Clarke have their notifications set whenever the other tweets… Clarke knows this. She knows Lexa was going to see this, she that she has her phone but it choosing not to talk to her. So this feels like a direct slap to Lexa. She's not going to force Clarke to talk to her, but she can't let this slide.

 ** _My Gorgeous Girlfriend Lexa_**  
 _Screenshot/JPEGimage  
Passive aggressive much?_

Lexa's annoyed, and she's going to tell Clarke. Yes, Clarke has a right to be upset, but Lexa told her what happened. She shouldn't be taking this out on her.

 ** _The Beautiful Blonde Goddess Who Has Me Whipped  
_** _It's a picture of me and my friends,  
what's the big deal?_

Lexa thinks for a second that she may have over exaggerated the tweet, but deep in the back of her mind she knows it was a dig at her. And she's not going to let that slide.

 ** _My Gorgeous Girlfriend Lexa  
_** _"_ _The only girls I need" ? ? ?  
I'm your GIRL-friend Clarke  
It was clearly directed towards me_ _ **  
**_ _I get that you're upset, but don't take it out on me_

 ** _The Beautiful Blonde Goddess Who Has Me Whipped  
_** _you're the one getting upset right now Lexa_

 ** _My Gorgeous Girlfriend Lexa  
_** _Tell me that the post wasn't directed towards me  
Tell me and I will apologize right now for jumping to conclusions_

Her phone goes silent once more. Clarke was responding immediately, but now, it's radio silence. She gives the girl a chance, returning to her burrito and lightly scratching Commander's head. After 10 minutes of nothing, she responds.

 ** _My Gorgeous Girlfriend Lexa  
_** _that's what I thought._

The basketball player shoves her phone into her back pocket, not wanting to look at it anymore. It feels like it's burning her hand, having to stare at all those messages. She takes a few shallow breaths to stop her eyes from watering. She stands, chucks her trash in a nearby garbage, and walks herself and commander back home.

She knows Clarke can be stubborn, she's dated the girl for a year and a half so of course she knows. But her stubbornness is really frustrating right now. All Lexa wanted to do was talk to her, tell her exactly what happened. But now it looks like that won't happen.

Because she can be stubborn too.

And the one thing Lexa refuses to do?

Is lose.

* * *

A/N:

I AM BACK BITCHES! So so SO terribly sorry for the wait, I had no inspiration for this story until recently. I can't guarantee how often I will update but I am hoping it will start to be more frequently now that I have ideas flowing! Hope you enjoyed (; for those of you still here, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
